The Little Things
by tastetherainbow1198
Summary: Boo thought her life was over when she had to leave her hometown for the Valley...until she met Benny. Benny/OC Rated T. Suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

"Boo! You brat! Where's my $20?"

Boo looked up from her mitt towards her door. 'What did I do now?' she thought. The door flung open and hit her blue wall.

"Where. Is. My. Money." Max, her brother, spat at her.

"Why do always assume _I_ took your money?"

Boo looked back down at her mitt, running her thumbs over the wore-out leather. She had it since she was 6, so it didn't fit. But, she liked to keep it around for memories.

Suddenly, it was ripped out of her hands and sent flying into her open closet.

"Max!" she yelled. Why did he do that?

"What did you do with my money?" He was inches from her face now, but Boo held her glare.

"I _said _I didn't do anything with your money. Why don't you ask mom and leave me alone?"

Max groaned angrily and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him. Boo got up from her bed to retrieve her baseball mitt. After minutes of searching, a quick tap on her door made her jump.

"Come in!" she called.

Her mom came in and sat on her bed.

"Bailey." She said, calling Boo by her real name.

Boo stood up and turned around to her mom. "Yeah?"

"We need to talk."

"'Bout what, mom?"

"We're moving." Boo's mom looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

Boo's eyes widened. "Wha-…Why? When?"

"I got a new job. We're leaving on August 22."

Boo clenched her fists in anger and sadness. On the verge of tears she blurted out. "But that's a week before school ends!"

"I know, sweetie, but we have to leave that week so I can start work."

Tears overflowing and racing down her cheeks, she opened her mouth to argue. Words were replaced by sobs. Why did she have to move? Move away from her friends. Her family. Her _home_.

Boo's mom stood and left the room. She turned back to look at her crying daughter before continuing down the hallway to break the news to Max.

~0~o~0~

Boo sighed as she packed up her clothes, pictures of her friends, and the few books she owned. 'Why was this happening to me?' she thought.

It was August 22. The day her life officially ended.

The day before she had said tearful goodbyes to her friends. Her rude teachers were nice to her. The raggedy old lady down the street yelled a 'goodbye' to her when she went to retrieve the last few pieces of mail at this house.

"Hey, Boo. You ready?" Max asked her. He was leaning against her doorway, a cardboard box marked 'Max's Room' in his hands.

"Yeah."

Boo grabbed two of her boxes and lugged them out to the U-Haul truck parked in their driveway. Max had to help her with the remaining boxes, but nonetheless, they finished and were in the car.

"What's the town name again?" Max asked their mom when she stepped into the car.

"San Fernando Valley."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Sorry I didn't get to write anything in the first chapter. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible and I just totally zoned out when I posted it. Anyway heres the second chapter. Enjoy.

I DON'T OWN THE SANDLOT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Except for Boo, of course. ;)

~0~o~0~

_I hate boxes. _Boo lugged the unnecessarily bulky box. What was in it? Shoes? Books? …Bricks?

_CCCSHHHT._

Boo looked down. Trophies, baseballs, mitts, and an old Dodgers tee were spilling out of a side of the cheap cardboard box, which was now in her hand.

Eyes welling up, she whipped the slab of cardboard into a wall. Boo gathered up her things in her skinny arms and trudged up the stairs. _I hate this house._

She shoved the bedroom door open with her hip and dropped everything on her bed. _I hate this town. _

Looking around, she saw boxes of clothes, sneakers, posters, and more than enough baseball cards. Boo glared at each item, as if they would jump back into their correct place.

_Alright. I'm done here._

She snatched up her mitt, ball, and Dodgers hat before charging down the stairs.

"Mom! Goin' out!"

Boo's mom barely had time to mention that she had to be back at 7 for dinner.

Laughs, shouts, and footsteps filled the warm, California air. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a orange glow. It illuminated everything , including Boo's golden hair and light brown eyes.

She leaned against the old porch rail and watched a group of boys walk by.

_Short blonde kid, fat red-head, tall African-American, tall, brunette, short brunette, nerd, tan brunette, and a tall, muscular, Latino _(No Bertram! Sorry to all his fans!)_._

Boo's eyes was glued to the baseball bat in the red-head's hand. Oh, what she wouldn't give to walk with them, talking about everything they were talking about. She couldn't stand it.

She stormed back into the house, forgetting her entire idea of taking a walk.

"Bailey?" her mother asked.

Boo was to upset to answer and stomped up the steps to her new room. She flopped down onto the mattress and screamed into the fabric of her sheets.

She was to busy being angry, she didn't notice the group of boys gazing at her earlier.

~0~o~0~

Make sure to R&R! luv yas! –maddie


End file.
